


Techie Massage

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's little brother shows that he's good with his hands for Mitaka</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techie Massage

Techie lay on his stomach on Mitaka's bed, a holopad laying before him so he could read in a comfortable position. He looked up when the door opened, eyes focusing in on Mitaka as he stepped into the room, sweeping his hat off of his head. The lieutenant looked tired, his shoulders drooped and his expression less than cheerful. “Busy day on the bridge?” he asked, pushing himself into a sitting up position.

“Kylo's knights are here,” Mitaka explained, sitting down to work on removing his uniform. “They're always a handful!” he muttered, taking off his boots with a little more force than was needed for the task. “One of them thought it would be cute to use some of us as target practice with the knives they like to throw!”

The redhead frowned, eyes pinpointing the sight of a slash in Mitaka's uselessly flawless uniform. “They cut your jacket!” he said.

“I'll have it fixed,” he assured him.

“I don't like the way Kylo and his people bully everyone. Just because they can use some kind of magic thay call the Force!” he sniffed. “Back where I was kept...we had mutants and psychics but we never let them boss us around either!”

Mitaka couldn't help but laugh, shrugging out of his jacket and shirt. “It sounds lovely; gangs and murder aside,” he said.

He laughed, slipping off of the other's bed. “Here, I've got an idea!”

“Hm?”

“Lay on your stomach. I'll give you a massage!”

“You can give massages?” Mitaka asked.

“Phasma has been teaching me,” he said with a proud smile and a slight lifting of his head, the posture making him look more like a Hux than even his hair ever could.

Mitaka considered and then finally nodded, dressing down into a tank and sweatpants before lying on his stomach, his pillow under his chin. Techie moved to straddle him, bracing himself with the palms of his hands. “You sure about this? Shouldn't you be spending this time unwinding yourself too?”

“My shift ended an hour before yours,” Techie explained, “I've had time to relax. I want to help you relax now.”

Any further argument was stopped when Techie started to massage Mitaka's shoulders. The lieutenant groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Techie started to rock forward, digging his fingers into the knots that had formed over the day. “Oh Sithdammit...” he moaned.

“Good?”

“So good...”

“Told you so,” Techie giggled.

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. Techie worked away all of the knots and pieces of tension along Mitaka's back and sides, slipping down his body as he worked. When he was finished he gave the other a playful poke in both sides with his index fingers, making him jump and yelp at the ticklish sensation. “Finished!” He let out a startled shriek when Mitaka flipped around, pulling him down into a tight hug before rolling over again, pinning him into the mattress. “Hey!”

Mitaka pressed his forehead against Techie's, humming happily before finally letting him go and sitting up. “Thank you for that,” he said.

“Do you think Phasma would like one when her shift is over?”

“Yeah, but I think she'd prefer if I gave it?”

“Why?”

“Because she'll probably want to fuck me hard into the mattress afterwards,” he laughed.

Techie wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue. “Gross! Well make sure you clean up and call me when you're done being gross so the three of us can cuddle!”

“I promise,” he said with a warm smile.

 


End file.
